To help identify the presence of genetic contribution to the on set of lung cancer, we are examining chromosomal and gene specific changes in lung tumors from early and late age of onset lung cancer patients. Thus far, our study has showed that there is a distinct gene mutation spectrum between tumors having high chromosomal loss and those with lower levels of loss. We are expanding our current analyses to include whole genome analysis using CGH and gene expression analyses to determine the change between genetic alteration and gene expression profiles.